


First kiss

by cxers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: 2009 Phan, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Ferris Wheel, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxers/pseuds/cxers
Summary: because everyone has to write a 2009 based fic at some point, right?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Phil Lester/Dan Howell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly just practice i'm not good at fluff

Dan stared into his gorgeous eyes, they were a beautiful hue of blue and green and yellow, Dan felt like he could go swimming in them they were so clear.  
He didn't even care about the view right now all he cared about was staring at the most beautiful man he'd ever set his eyes on. His heart was beating rapidly from how close they were, sharing one small seat in a small carriage with only them. They were far off the ground but Dan didn't even notice. 

Phil's hand found its way to Dan's which was resting on Dan's thigh, his heart sped up even more at the small gesture, he was sure his face was going all sorts of red and pink by now. Their faces were just a few centimetres apart from each other but neither of them dared to move. He saw Phils eyes slowly drift down his face, looking all over it, Dan suddenly felt very self conscious, had he cleaned his face? Was there some caramel syrup left over from their Starbucks trip? Maybe Phil thought he was ugly and disgusting now he saw him up-close, maybe he-

"You're gorgeous," Phil muttered sending his sweet scented breath against Dan's lips, he felt his stomach flip and heart move even faster in his chest, his entire face must be as red as a tomato.

"So are you," Dan muttered back and he watched as Phil's face slowly turned a light pink shade. Dan's eyes started to roam over Phils face, landing on his lips but quickly darting back up to Phil's eyes, Phil did the same and their eyes met again. They were closer then before and Dan felt his heart stop inside his chest, no longer going crazy but failing to work.

Phil's hand which was still placed on top of Dan's stroked the back of it lightly before turning it, intertwining their fingers. They drifted their faces closer and Dan saw Phil's eyes dart back down to his lips and up again, his pupils were big, taking in all of Dan's features.

Their faces were unbelievably close, sharing the same breaths of air. Dan leaned impossibly closer and turned his head ever so slightly, his eyes asked Phil a silent question and Phil nodded, before they knew it their eyelids were closed and mouths were together, Dan's free hand found its way to the back of Phil's neck, trailing to his bushy black hair and combing his fingers up and through it. 

Phil moved his mouth open slightly and Dan gladly took the invitation and opened his too, slowly moving in time and rhythm. Dans stomach was doing 360s but his heart wasn’t moving at all so it felt like.

Phil's hand was gently resting on Dan's side, he would be laughing from the tickling-feeling if his mouth wasn't already occupied.

All too soon they pulled apart and looked at each others eyes again, they both smiled and chuckled lightly and Dan moved his hand that was in Phil's to around Phil's waist, and rested his head on his shoulder. Phil moved his to the middle of them and Dan took the opportunity to grab it with his free one. Now he finally saw the view, they were so high and he could see the entire city from where they were at the top of the ferris wheel, but the view honestly didn’t compare to when he was looking at Phil. 

They stayed silent for a bit, just looking at the view as the wheel stopped and started and they went around and around until he heard Phil giggle softly and felt his shoulders shake, his laugh was the most adorable thing Dan had ever heard. Dan found himself laughing too at God knows what.

“What?” Dan laughed and turned his head so his chin was resting on his shoulder and he could see the side of Phil's face, see where his tongue was poking out the side of his mouth.

“Nothing,” he said calming his laughter a bit “you’re just amazing, ‘tis all,”

Dan felt his face heat up again at the compliment and he buried it in Phils neck with a small noise. 

“You smell nice,” Dan replied after a moment, inhaling Phil's gorgeous sent of axe body spray and caramel candy. 

“Thanks I guess?” Phil smiled and chuckled that beautiful laugh of his again. 

“Yeah, it’s a compliment, take it.” Dan breathed in his smell once more before resting the side of his head back on his shoulder.

Soon enough the wheel stopped and they got off in silence. As soon and they stepped off their hands made their way back to each other’s and they began their walk back down the busy path that lead them there. 

“I think I might keep you,” Dan said and lent into Phil's body. 

“Oh really?” Phil said in a joke condescending tone.

“Yeah.” Dan stated softy, making Phil leave Dan's hand and put his arm around his body.

“Me too.”


End file.
